A Germanic Encounter
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: What happens when a blow-up occurs between two best friends? Then it is found out one of them is moving out of the country. Saying Goodbye is a hard part of growing up. Then what happens if they are re-untied eight years later?
1. Saying Goodbye

_**I own nothing but the story line.**_

The stunned silence in the room frightened everyone. The tall raven haired girl and the shorter brunette haired girl were facing each other but unlike most times, the air between them was hostile. The other girls in the room exchanged uneasy glances with each other.

"You want to know what? Forget it, just forget it," The Brunette said as she left.

"Gretchen," The raven haired girl called softly but it was too late, the other girl was gone.

"Uh, Chief?" Holly Wilson spoke quietly.

"Please tell me that did not just happen," Isabella Garcia-Shapiro moaned.

The uneasy glance was shared yet again. This was Isabella's and Gretchen's first blow-up ever. It was true that the two girls would be upset with the other upon occasion but it had never escalated past a cold shoulder for a day or two, until now. Gretchen had become increasingly aggressive and angry the last few weeks and no one knew the source. Isabella had become increasingly pushy and bossy and the blow-up was inevitable.

"What are we supposed to pretend that you didn't just have the biggest fight of your life with your best friend?" Adyson Sweetwater snapped.

"Please tell me I didn't not just hear you two had a blow up," Samantha Adler said quietly as she entered the room.

"As a matter of fact they did, Sam," Katie Nelson piped up.

"She didn't tell you did she?" Sam inquired.

"Tell us what?" Isabella asked her focus on the eldest of the Adler children, The only other one that looked so much like Gretchen.

"Thirteen and lashing out, figures," Sam muttered.

"She didn't tell us what?" Isabella asked.

"Dad's job relocated him to Germany, They have to move on June 1st," Sam replied running a hand through her hair.

"But that's in a week," Milly Holtz stated.

It was at this point Gretchen returned. Upon seeing her oldest sister, her face paled.

"You told them didn't you?" Gretchen voice was soft.

"I thought you were going to tell them," Sam replied.

"Never really got the chance, and then the blow-up," Gretchen muttered.

"Gretchen Elise Adler," Sam's voice was soft but firm, and it cause her younger sister to look up at her sharply.

_**A week later...**_

"International Flight 2238 for Germany now boarding." The voice called over the loudspeaker.

Isabella and Gretchen were standing side by side. Gretchen had already said her goodbyes to the other members of the Troop and the guys they hung out with. Isabella was crying and Gretchen was refraining from doing so.

"Why are goodbyes so hard?" Isabella inquired.

"Because they are an end and a new beginning," Gretchen replied.

"_To ten million Fireflies  
I'm weird because I hate goodbyes  
Got misty-eyed as they said Farewell  
but I know where several are  
if my dreams get real bizarre  
'cause I keep them in a jar"_

Isabella joined in, and it cause several travellers to stop and listen to the two young teens sing.

"_I like to make myself believe  
that planet Earth turns slowly"_

Gretchen then shifted to a different song, one that the two girls had sung together on a regular basis.

_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_When the road looks rough ahead_  
_And you're miles and miles_  
_From your nice warm bed_  
_Just remember what your old pal said_  
_Girl, you've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too_  
_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_  
_We stick together and we see it through_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_

_Some other folks might be_  
_A little bit smarter than I am_  
_Bigger and stronger too_  
_Maybe_  
_But none of them will ever love you the way I do_  
_It's me and you_  
_And as the years go by_  
_Girl, our friendship will never die_  
_You're gonna see_  
_It's our destiny_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_

Then Gretchen boarded the plane with her parents and two of her older siblings. Once the plane had reached cruising altitude, Gretchen allowed the tears to roll down her face. As she went through her memories of the good times she clearly remembered what Ferb had said to her once.

_**Two years ago...**_

"What's with them?" Ferb inquired quietly.

"Come on you guys, you need to cool it before someone gets hurt," Gretchen had said to her troop mates. She turned to Ferb with raised eyebrows, and stated "They are allowing their emotions to control their actions."

"You are the most emotionally mature one out of all you," Ferb had stated simply.

_**Present Day...**_

"If only you could see me now," Gretchen murmured and fell asleep.


	2. Emails

Isabella blinked in surprised when her inbox icon flashed in the middle of a chat with Phineas.

**IzzyFrizzieGS: **Hang on a second Phineas, I've got a new email.(1).

**Inventorguy12: **Who's it from?(2)

Isabella clicked on the icon and found the message to be from Gretchen. She smiled to herself as she typed her reply to Phineas.

**IzzyFrizzieGS: **It's from Gretchen.

**Inventorguy12: **Wow. She's already sent you an email?

**IzzyFrizzieGS: **She did promise.

Isabella opened the email and began to read it.

_Hey Izzy,  
Well we just moved in about a week ago, and it's raining. Not the light rain that we would go outside and purposely get soaked in. The heavy rainfall that makes you want to sit and watch movies and eat popcorn. As I am typing this the rain keeps on coming down. No thunder yet thankfully. However, today My parents took me to enroll in high school already. After all we DO turn fourteen this year. We have to wear uniforms. Mom and Rachel are going to take me shopping for some tomorrow. -_- It's like four thirty in the morning here, which would make it about eight thirty there...Mom says I have to adjust to the time zone before school starts. Anyways looking forward to see your email. _

_Later,  
Gretchen_

**FireEagle is now online (3)**

FireEagle has joined the chat

FireEagle: Hey Izzy, Hey Phineas...

**IzzyFrizzieGS: **Hey Gretchen.. What are you doing up at this hour?

**Inventorguy12: **I'm wondering the same thing.

**FireEagle: ** I can't sleep... :/ It's getting to be a bit of an irritation. I mean when we would come to Germany on family vacations I was able to adjust quickly but now that we live here it's different I guess.

**IzzyFrizzieGS: **How long before your mom freaks out about you being on the computer so late?

**FireEagle: **As long as I adapt before School starts she doesn't care.

**Inventorguy12: **Seriously?

**FireEagle: **Yes...I better try and get some sleep now, I know Rach is going to be literally dragging me all over the place later.

**FireEagle has left the chat**

FireEagle is offline

  
It was about a month later when Isabella finished typing her email to Gretchen. She only had a few moments before the school bus arrived. She hit the send button, while bouncing impatiently for her email service to verify it had sent. Her mother just called up the stairs when it gave her the confirmation that it had been sent. She quickly closed out of her email and rushed down the stairs to catch the bus.

_Hey Gretch,  
Sorry I took forever to get around to writing this and sending it off to you. Things are pretty much the same...Although once in awhile one of the other guys ask where you are and how are you doing. The last chat we had you were kinda fast with your answers...Did I bother you while you doing your homework? Some of your reponses were in German though. The other girls and I still miss you. Hope you are doing well.  
Peace, Isabella_

Gretchen had just gotten home from school when her email blipped. She smiled to herself and went to check it. She laughed a little at Isabella's comment about the German spilling over into the chat. Thankfully it was a Friday so she was able to explain about the German slipping into the chat.

**Inventorguy12 is online  
IzzyFrizzieGS is online  
FireEagle is online  
BlueprintSketch is online (4)**

Inventorguy12 has joined the chat  
IzzyFrizzieGS has joined the chat  
FireEagle has joined the chat  
BlueprintSketch has joined the chat

FireEagle: Glitch there Izzy?  
**IzzyFrizzieGS: **Nope.  
**FireEagle: **Hey guys.

**BlueprintSketch:** *waves Hello*  
**Inventorguy12: **Even in a chat he's silent.  
**FireEagle: **Well I thought I had time before my Science Partner came over for research but I was mistaken. Later you guys.

**FireEagle has left the chat.  
FireEagle is now offline.**

Isabella's head jerked over to her laptop when it pinged. She was in the middle of a Mentoring class. Isabella sighed and continued with supervising the younger girls. Once the lodge cleared out, Isabella pulled out her laptop and opened her Email.

_Hey Izzy,  
Sorry about my random appearances in the chat...I've been swamped with school work...I swear my teachers here are far more whack then the teachers in the States. Hopefully we can do a Skype Vid Chat this Saturday. I'm not sure if the Webcam is working properly though... :/_

How are things over there? Things going good with the Mentorship part of the program? They have it here but until my Badge number is completely verified I'm not allowed to fully participate, but I can attend. I only have a few more days until I and cleared with it. The girls here are nice, but it makes me miss you guys. Heck I even miss Buford and Baljeet's antics.  
Later, Gretchen

_**Author's Endnotes  
1- Phineas's Screen Name, based on what he does.  
2- Isabella's Screen Name, based on the song Izzy's got the Frizzies  
3-Gretchen's Screen Name, Based on the translation of the last name I use for her and the Fireside Girls.  
4-Ferb's Screen Name, Based on the fact he's the blueprint guy.**_


End file.
